The overall goal of the Massachusetts General Hospital Proteomics Center is to establish the platform necessary for the discovery and validation of novel pathways and biomarkers triggered by myocardial ischemia. The Center proposes to build on their initial observations and working hypothesis that (1) an unbiased proteomics discovery platform will yield novel biomarkers and insights into pathways activated upon myocardial injury;(2) synergy exists between discovery efforts for clinical biomarkers and mechanistic models that will help identify the most robust pathways for further evaluation and (3) simultaneous assessment of multiple biomarkers examining different pathophysiological axes will provide complementary information to improve diagnosis and clarify prognosis, guide therapy, and provide targets for therapeutic modulation.